A:TNG OneShots and Drabbles
by hmweasley
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles that fit into the same universe as my story Avatar: The Next Generation. Just a few of the couples featured are Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko.
1. Aang's Return Home

Author's Note: This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles that fit into the same universe as my story Avatar: The Next Generation. While typing this, I had computer problems and lost the file. I had to type it for a second time. I'm sorry if it's not that great. I was frustrated and wanted to get it up. Plus, I had numerous other problems with my computer after typing. For instance, it refused to let me save it in the correct format for some reason. My computer has been very annoying lately and has gotten on my nerves. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

Avatar: The Next Generation One-Shots/Drabbles

Aang's Return Home

"Daddy!" A two-year old Kazuna ran towards her father. He'd been away on "Avatar business" for the past week.

Aang lifted Kazuna in the air and hugged her as Katara came out from the kitchen. Aang's smile became even bigger, and Katara's smile lit up her face.

"Aang," Katara ran to her husband. They hugged with Kazuna between them. The group hug lasted for quite a while. Aang and Katara finally pulled apart slightly and kissed.

"Ew!" Kazuna voiced from between them. "If you're going to do that, put me down first."

Aang and Katara laughed as Aang sat Kazuna on the floor where she proceeded to play with her toys.

Aang and Katara turned back towards each other.

"I love you." Aang told Katara, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Katara answered just before her lips touched Aang's.


	2. Aw, Sibling Love

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe I got this up so quickly! This one-shot focuses on Sokka, Ichiko, and Ikuo. I think anyone with siblings can relate to it (I know I certainly can). I have two more of these to post, and then I plan to get back to Avatar: The Next Generation. There may be more of these in the future, but Avatar: The Next Generation definitely needs to be updated. We've been having a lot of snow days recently, so I've had time to post these. School takes up so much time! I know I say that every time I update, but it's true. The classes I'm taking this semester are even harder then last semester, and I'm doing worse then I ever have in school. School has to come before fanfiction. Sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy the story!

Aw, Sibling Love

"Boo!" Three year-old Ichiko jumped out at her twin brother. She laughed to see him jump in the air.

"I hate you!" Ikuo yelled at his sister. Ichiko could tell that she'd made him mad. Ikuo was an earthbender, and his anger was currently making the ground shake slightly. He was an incredibly gifted earthbender especially for a toddler. He was the son of the greatest earthbender ever after all.

Sokka, currently on baby-watching duty alone, came into the room after hearing the commotion.

"Ikuo, you don't hate your sister. You're just mad at her."

"But she always scares me. She's mean!" At her brother's words, Ichiko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Someday, Ikuo, you'll realize just how much you love your sister." Sokka told his son. "I know I did."

Ikuo looked at his sister, and then turned back to his dad.

"Maybe when she's dead." Ikuo joked, or at least Sokka hoped he was joking. Ichiko pushed her brother and crossed her arms, offended at his words. Sokka just smiled. He knew it may take a few years, but someday his children would realize just how much they meant to each other.


	3. A Baby's Cry

A Baby's Cry

A baby's cry was not a pleasant sound. Zuko had discovered this with the birth of his first child.

With his first child, however, crying was only something that happened when she had a wet diaper, needed to be fed, or another necessity.

His second child was now a couple of months old, and it seemed that his favorite pastime was crying.

It was two in the morning, and the Fire Lord was walking down the hall to his son's room. Sure, as the Fire Lord, he and Mai could have hired a nanny, but they'd both agreed they wanted to care for their children themselves.

Zuko made his way to his son's room only to find his diaper dry. He knew he couldn't be hungry. Mai had fed him just a few minutes before.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zuko muttered to himself as he rocked his son back in forth trying to get him to sleep.

Zuko wasn't happy about the many times he'd been woken up tonight. He had a very important meeting the next day!

Finally, Akatsuki was asleep. As Zuko watched him after lying him in his crib, Zuko decided that maybe the crying was worth it.


	4. Insults

Insults

"He's weird looking." Those were the first words out of four year old Kazuna's mouth the first time she saw her little brother, Kuuya.

"He's a newborn baby, honey." Katara smiled at her daughter as she held her newly born son. "That's what newborns look like."

"He'll grow. Someday he'll be the same age you are now." Aang assured his daughter.

"I'm sure I'll have a new way to make fun of him by then." Kazuna told her parents cheerily. "Ichiko said you always need insults ready for siblings."

Aang and Katara just smiled at each other and shook their heads.


	5. Crushes

**Author's Note: I'm proud of how quickly I've been getting these up lately. Only one more of these, and then it's back to Avatar: The Next Generation. I swear.**

Crushes

It was a bright, sunny day on Kiyoshi Island. The perfect day for four little girls to go for a walk all by themselves. The freedom of going places without their parents was still relatively new, and they quite enjoyed being able to talk about things in the nice outdoors without their parents and siblings around.

"He is so cute!" Ayame was the youngest of the girls at six (although Ichiko was only a month older). She was already boy crazy, a trait inherited from her mother, Ty Lee, and she was gushing about her latest crush.

"Boys aren't cute." Ichiko was still in the "boys-have-cuties" stage. "Boys are dumb and stupid."

Ai, the oldest at ten, decided that now was the time for her revelation. "A boy asked me out, and I said yes." She expected them to be shocked, but she wasn't expecting Ichiko's shock to become laughter. It caused Ai even greater embarrassment, and she blushed.

Nine year old Kazuna hit Ichiko for her tactlessness. How mean of her to make fun of Ai! This was a huge deal for her. "That's awesome Ai!" Kazuna assured the princess. "I can't believe that one of us has a boyfriend now."

"Hopefully, she's the only one for a long, long time." Could Ichiko not let it go?

"He's really nice, Ichiko." Ai defended herself. "Just wait until you get a boyfriend."

"Not gonna happen." Ichiko sounded very proud of herself. "I'm never going to go all stupid for an idiot."

Ai smirked, "Just wait and see, Ichiko. Just wait and see."


	6. Biting

**Author's Note: **This one-shot is actually based on a true story, my little sister being Ichiko and my then-best friend being Ai. I'm not very happy with the ending, but I there's really no good way (that I could think of) to end it. The next time I update, it will be the next chapter of Avatar: The Next Generation. Finally! I hope you enjoy the story! 

**Biting**

"Ichiko, it's time for your nap!" Toph yelled to her two year old daughter, "Ikuo's already asleep."

"Mom! I'm not tired!" Ichiko didn't want to leave Ai, Kazuna, and Ayame. They were in the middle of a very exciting game of tag.

Toph took her daughter's hand and began leading her inside. "It's a rule." Toph said, "You know that you have to take a nap every day."

"The others don't," Ichiko stubbornly said.

"Ai and Kazuna are older than you, and Ayame's parents set the rules for her."

"I'm not going!" Ichiko wrenched her hand out of her mother's and ran toward her friends.

"Ichiko," Ai spoke up, "You need to go with your mom."

"No," Ichiko was stubborn enough without going through the terrible twos. Toph was on her way back over already.

"It's no fair!" Ichiko screamed. Out of no where, she grabbed Ai, who was trying to push her towards Toph and bit her on the hand.

"She bit me!" Ai was in shock. It was even bleeding.

"You're coming with me now!" Toph grabbed a kicking and screaming Ichiko and carried her inside.


	7. Beautiful and Deadly

**Author's Note: Another one-shot. I have another to upload after this, and then it will be back to Avatar: The Next generation. This one-shot was written during Spanish class on Cinco de Mayo, so I incorporated Cinco de Mayo into the storyline. The Cinco de Mayo in the story is based on the actual holiday of Cinco de Mayo, but somethings may not be exactly as they are in the real Cinco de Mayo.**

Beautiful and Scary

"Wow," Kazuna stared in awe as the fireworks exploded around her. She'd never seen anything like them before. "They're so beautiful."

Kazuna's two year old brother Kuuya had his face buried in his mother's neck. The loud bangs terrified him. Not to mention you never knew when a little bit of the scary fire in the sky would make it to the ground.

It was May 5th and an important holiday in the Fire Nation. Kazuna's dad Aang had told her the story on their way to the Fire Nation town of Puebla. Just because the Fire Nation had been the last nation to attempt to conquer the world, it didn't mean they were the only nation to ever try. Five hundred years ago, the Earth Kingdom was making its way toward the Fire Nation capital in an attempt to conquer it. When they got to the fire Nation town of Puebla, a group of Fire Nation citizens, mainly civilians, were able to defeat them and keep them from advancing.

The story amazed Kazuna. She couldn't believe that the Fire Nation had won using things like pitchforks while the Earth Kingdom had expensive weapons. It was amazing how hard people will fight to defend their homeland.

Kazuna spotted her cousins laying on a blanket while watching the fireworks. "Happy Cinco de Mayo, guys."

"Happy Cinco de Mayo, Kazuna," Ichiko and Ikuo said in unison.

The name of the holiday meant May 5th in the ancient Fire Nation language. It had been spoken throughout the Fire Nation until about three hundred years ago when the four nations had agreed on a universal language. Today, most people knew very little of their nations' ancient languages. Kazuna thought that was a little sad actually.

"Aren't the fireworks amazing?" Kazuna asked as she laid down next to Ichiko. Her parents and brother had sat down by her aunt and uncle a few feet away.

"They're almost as amazing as I am," Ichiko joked. At least, Kazuna thought it was a joke. Ichiko probably did think she was more amazing then the fireworks.

"They're beautiful and scary at the same time," Ikuo said, "The colors are beautiful, but if something went wrong or they were used in the wrong way, they could be deadly. It's crazy that something could be both of those things at once." Wow, those were pretty profound words for a five year old. Ikuo was a lot smarter than he let on.

Ichiko and Kazuna mulled his words over as they watched the fireworks. "If you think about it," Aang spoke up. The adults had apparently been listening. "You could probably say the same about the Battle of Puebla. It was obviously deadly, horrible, and ugly because of all of the lives lost. At the same time, it was beautiful because the Fire Nation was able to keep it's freedom. It all depends on your point of view. A lot of the time something horrible can change into something beautiful, or something beautiful can also be deadly. If you think about it, even child birth is that way. It involves a lot of pain, but in the end you get a beautiful child."

"Ew, dad," Kazuna groaned. Her and the other children made faces. "Did you really have to bring that up? It's disgusting."

"Not to mention cheesy," Toph said while rolling her eyes, "You are way too soft, Twinkle Toes."

"I think it's sweet," Katara smiled before kissing Aang.

"Okay," Sokka said covering his eyes, "Now, _that_ is disgusting." The children voiced their agreement. "How about I take you guys over to get some food? I'm starving."

Toph rolled her eyes again. "Isn't that a shock. I'll go with you. We can leave Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen here to be lovey dovey alone."

"Best Cinco de Mayo ever?" Ichiko whispered to Kazuna on their way back to where they were staying later.

"Ichiko, it was the first one we've ever celebrated," Kazuna answered.

"So?" Ichiko asked.

Kazuna couldn't help but agree. "Next year will be even better," Kazuna said.

"I sure hope so. Feliz Cinco de Mayo, Kazuna!" Ichiko ran off towards her room.

Kazuna yelled after her, "Felix Cinco de Mayo, Ichiko!" 

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story! I know that the four nations are all supposed to be based on Asian cultures, so I didn't try to change that. I just incorporated a little bit of Mexican history and the Spanish language into the story. Something that's not mentioned in the story, Katara's pregnant with the twins Misoka and Nori here. I tried to incorporate that into the story, but couldn't figure out how to make it fit without seeming awkward. Also, the others (Zuko and Mai's family, Ty Lee and Haru's family, etc.) were also at the celebration. They just didn't happen to be with the others during the story.**


	8. First Day

**Author's Note: Another one-shot. Enjoy!**

First Day

"What if nobody likes me?"

"Of course people will like you, Kuuya," Katara told her son as she helped him get ready for his first day of school.

"I mean for a reason other than the fact that my dad's the Avatar."

Katara sternly looked her son in the eye. "That's not what I meant. They'll like you for you."

Kuuya was attending school with Kazuna at the Southern Water Tribe where the family lived during part of the year.

"Besides," Katara continued, "You already have some friends who will be in your class."

"What if they don't want to be seen with me at school?"

Katara smiled down at him. "That won't happen. I promise."

"Kuuya," Kazuna yelled from the other room, "Hurry up, or we're gonna be late!"

"Kazuna seems excited," Katara said after glancing toward the door that her daughter's voice had come through.

"Of course she is," Kuuya muttered while staring at the floor, "She's been to school before and has friends there."

Katara kissed the top of his head. "It'll all be fine."

They started walking towards the front room to find Kazuna standing halfway out the front door impatiently waiting for her brother.

"Finally!" she exclaimed upon seeing them.

"Are you turning into Ichiko?" Kuuya asked his sister with a worried look on his face.

"No," Kazuna rolled her eyes, "I want to go to school and see my friends."

Katara, now carrying Saki the youngest of the kids, said, "Calm down Kazuna. You'll have time."

Kazuna didn't pay any attention to her mother. She ran over, grabbed her brother's hand, and began dragging him out of the door. Both children yelled goodbye to Katara on their way out.

"I can't go in there."

"Stop being a baby, Kuuya. I'm going to go find my friends."

"Kazuna!"

"What!" This was probably the most annoyed Kuuya had ever heard Kazuna. They'd never fought that much. They actually got along with each other very well with just the occasional argument.

"Please go in there with me."

Kazuna rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. She briefly introduced him to the teacher before pulling him over to where the other children were playing. His friends were no where in sight.

"Just go over and introduce yourself to people." Kuuya completely ignored his sister and just continued to stand there. "Honestly, Kuuya, where is this shyness coming from? You're never shy."

"I've never gone to school."

"How is it any different?"

"If they don't like me, I'm still going to be stuck with them every day for over ten years."

"That's stupid. You wouldn't have to talk to them. Besides, they'll like you." Kuuya didn't look convinced. Kazuna decided that she was going to have to do this herself otherwise she wouldn't get to class until she was forty. "Come on," she took her brother's hand and led him over to where a boy and girl were playing with some toys. The girl was obviously a water bender as she was attempting to use waterbending to play whatever game it was the two children were playing. Kazuna had no clue what they were doing. As the girl hadn't had any formal training yet, her attempts were admirable but not all that good.

"Hey guys. My name is Kazuna and this is my little brother Kuuya. He's going to be in your class. What are your names?"

The children looked up at Kazuna and Kuuya in wonder. "Are you Avatar Aang and Katara's kids?" asked the little girl. Kazuna nudged Kuuya's shoulder to get him to answer.

"Yeah," he said while nervously glancing around the room.

"My name is Machi," the little girl said, "This is Nozomu. Would you like to play with us?"

"Sure," Kuuya sat down next to the two other children. He was still slightly hesitant but was beginning to look more sure of himself.

"You're an airbender aren't you?" It was the first time Nozomu had spoken. Kuuya nodded his head. "That's so cool!"

Kazuna smiled as the three children began playing the game Machi and Nozomu had been playing before. She figured it was time for her to leave. She went off to_ finally_ find her friends. As she did, she reminisced about her first day of school, and how she'd met her friends very similar to how Kuuya had just met Machi and Nozomu. _He'll be fine_, she thought. _More than fine._

**Author's Note: Since it's summer, I really doubt I'll be uploading anymore of these one-shots because every single one of these was written when I was bored during school. However, I should be updating Avatar: The Next Generation more, so that's a good thing. I'm working this summer and going on vacation, but my job will probably only go until the end of June. Even if it doesn't, I'll still have way more time to write. So, be expecting A:TNG to be updated fairly soon!** **Also, thank you to Animus of Masada for reviewing the last one-shot.**


	9. Sokka's Drawings

**Author's Note: I wasn't expecting to write or post another one of these for a long time, but sometimes things happen. I wrote this almost a month ago in class. I'd been thinking about how awesome the friendship between Zuko and everyone else is. (I think I'm going to write a whole fanfiction that just focuses on all of the friendships in Avatar. I've been on a huge friendship kick lately. It's what my current story is about too. If the fanfic happens though, it won't be for a long, long time.)**

**Anyway, I absolutely hate the ending of this. It's awkward. I didn't know what to do with it. It's staying this way though because this is just a random little thing anyway. I'm in the middle of writing something else now, and I didn't want to spend much time on this. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Sokka's Drawings

"What are you doing?" Sokka's head shot up at the sound of Zuko's voice.

"N-Nothing," Sokka stuttered, attempting to hide the piece of paper he'd been leaning over. After a brief struggle, Zuko finally managed to free the now rather crumpled paper. He just looked at it before slowly looking at Sokka with a bemused look on his face.

"You're still drawing these childish pictures at twenty-three years old?" Zuko smirked a little.

Sokka blushed lightly, but attempted to defend himself. "I want to capture the important moments," he said with indignation.

"Then can't you get a real artist to do it for you?" Zuko asked.

"This is more personal." He snatched the paper back and leaned over it again, resuming his work.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Sokka."

Zuko often marveled over the fact that he had wound up with someone like Sokka as one of his best friends. His sixteen year old self would have lost his mind a long time ago. Actually, who was he kidding. He _did_ lose his mind when dealing with Sokka all the time. Why did her put up with him again?


	10. Five Years

**Author's Note: I'll tell you right away that I'm not happy with this. I wrote this over a month ago in August. As I was looking at the paper and thinking about what to write, the bells went off in school. That's where the beginning came from, and I just kind of went with it from there. (As a side note, the bells at my school really aren't that loud.) I like the sentiment of this story but not so much the actual story.**

Five Years

"This place is loud," Toph complained. Up and down the street many bells and other noise makers were clanging.

"You can't blame them for celebrating," Sokka told his fiance as he led the way through the crowd.

"There's celebrating," Toph grouched, "And then there's making noise. This level of noise is unnecessary. They've never been this noisy before."

"This is the fifth anniversary of the war," Sokka reminded her. "It's a big year. Do you realize that all of the little kids running around today probably have no memories of the war?"

Toph ran that thought over in her mind as she felt the vibrations the excited children around them were causing. This thought had never occurred to her before. "Lucky them," she muttered. It sounded sarcastic, but Toph's words were true. None of those kids deserved to go through what Toph and her friends had.

Sokka was also smiling at the kids. He saw a young Earth Kingdom boy running around with two boys about his age who just happened to be Fire Nation. It was a sight he never would have seen five years ago. Sokka marveled over how much could change in five short years.

"Come on," Sokka tugged on Toph's hand, "We need to find the others."

"Of course," Toph began to smirk, "I haven't got to pick on Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen recently."


End file.
